


Calls for a Celebration

by hexterah



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexterah/pseuds/hexterah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zekk and Tenel Ka look back at how everything fell into place. With a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls for a Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, taking into account everything that happened in Legacy of the Force and how much Zekk and Tenel Ka got screwed over all the time, this came out of mind. It's so AU and so ridiculous but making them these crazy masterminds was a stupid amount of fun.
> 
> Written: 07/01/2008

"Your father was an unnecessary casualty." The man said, as he reclined lazily against a thick wall of vines. He was fingering a fan of green leaves next to his head, absently shifting them through his grasp. "And I apologize for that."

She shook her head, steeling herself against the thought of her father dying because of some damn fool's crusade. "We knew there were risks involved. I mean, I never thought Jacen Solo would go _that low_." She refused to call him Darth Caedus.

"Well, we also never thought Jaina Solo would kill her own twin brother. But we were wrong about that too."

A nod from her before she settled in the grass on her back, her head resting on his thigh. "The Skywalkers and the Solos were worse off than we originally thought."

"Good for us and bad for them." He moved his fingers from the flora behind his head to the copper curls in his lap and he traced them with his fingertips and over his legs. "We can leave them all well enough alone for now. Especially since they have your daughter."

"I know she's safe with them. Also, she is getting training she can't get with me. And they wouldn't harm her." Her eyes finally met his and her eyebrows raised slightly. "Allana is all they have left of Jacen."

He couldn't help but laugh at that point. Together they had thought of everything, all of which was now falling into place. The Solos and Skywalkers were celebrities. Everyone knew who they were -- they were "heroes"... but they never gave any credit to anyone who helped them along the way. Especially those two selfish twin children of Han and Leia. Their plan took them a good long while and mostly consisted of snaking their way into the heads of Jacen and Jaina Solo and slowly stripping them down piece by piece. 

He had managed with Jaina quite nicely, using the silly little brat inside of her that never died to frustrate her. It was always _Jag or Zekk, Jag or Zekk, poor little old me, what do I do?_ \-- never focused on what she was doing or where she was going. On the other side of the spectrum, Jacen was much harder to reach and something that wasn't in the original plan had to be done. A child had to be brought into the galaxy. But after that he was gone in an instant.

Jacen Solo killed Mara Jade Skywalker. Jaina Solo killed Jacen Solo.

It took the two of them years to get into the Solo's heads and it only took mere months for the Solo twins to turn on and murder their own family. They didn't bother trying to save each other, no, that was _too much work_ for them to handle. There was no one to _do it for them_ so it _was never done_.

It was like _a work of art_.

"Your Majesty..."

Pulling herself up slowly, she rested on her right elbow and looked up at a shy handmaiden, who was intently staring at the ground.

"Where will you two be having dinner tonight?"

As the girl asked the question, the Queen Mother turned her head towards her companion, who brushed a few strands of black hair from his face and smiled serenely, giving his own opinion on the matter. 

"Let's eat out here. We can have a _picnic_."

"We will take it out here, if that is acceptable," she said, peering back to the girl.

"Of course. It will be out soon then." With a quick bow the girl shuffled off, leaving the two of them alone in the gardens once more.

Settling the back of her head against his thigh again, she felt his fingers trailing up her neck and back into her hair.

"So how does it feel to be missing in action, Zekk?"

"Absolutely _wonderful_." He let his fingers trail back down her neck and dance down her chest to her stomach. "And just how does it feel to be all alone?"

Stretching slightly against his touch, she shut her eyes and almost sighed her response. "I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
